Love Meant To Be?
by nerdycookie
Summary: -SEQUEL TO HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!- Hannah, Ethan, Meredith, and Benny are back in this surprising sequel which will make you EXPLODE! JK! The summary is totally horrible, and im soooooo sorry
1. Chapter 1

(Hannah's POV)

I opened the door to my new apartment. I had moved into it after arguing with my father a lot. My apartment was next to Ethan's house, so I pretty much lived at his house. As I stepped onto the cold, hard floor, it was all dark. I HATED darkness. Especially in Whitechapel.

"SURPRISE!" a large group screamed as Ethan, Meredith, Benny, Rory, and Erica popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh my god, guys! I love you guys so much!" I yelled as I hugged Ethan. It was my 17th birthday, and I just came back from having lunch with my mom, who lived in Washington D.C. She was divorced from my father, who never got remarried. I missed my mother so much, that I sometimes hung out with Ethan's mom. He didn't care, though.

"We got you the best present ever!" Meredith smiled.

"Oh I can't wait to open it!" I beamed.

"You can't really open it.." Benny said. Ethan grabbed the piece of paper off of the coffee table.

"What's this?" I asked as he carefully set it in my hands.

"It's a plane ticket. To Washington D.C. So you can finally see your mother." Ethan softly said. My heart sank. I could not believe that they had gotten me a plane ticket to see my own mother! I hadn't seen her since I was 7, because my father and I had moved so much. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Really? I-I-I can't." I stuttered.

"What? Why not?" Erica yelled.

"I can't leave you behind, even for a few days. I would miss you guys too much. I couldn't be without my boyfriend or best friends for one whole day. I'm sorry." I said and ran off to my room.

"Hannah, it's okay. We will be fine. Don't worry about us; you will only be there for a week. You could even come home earlier than that! Besides, you will have your own mother." Ethan reassured me.

"Yeah, my mom that I don't even know! I know I called and skyped her, but that was when I was 14. Now I'm 17, and I don't know how she'll take it. With all the vampires and my amazing boyfriend and such…then of course she'll tell my dad, and…never mind." I said.

"Well you don't have to tell your mom about the vampires, just the amazing boyfriend part." Ethan smiled and I looked into his dark eyes. He really wanted me to see my mom. Of course, I did too. I really missed her. Yet, I didn't want to leave this place. Even if It was for a week.

"Fine. I'll go. But I will Skype you every day." I mumbled. He kissed me on the cheek and we both got up. As I walked out of the room, everyone had hopeful faces.

"I guess I will have to pack my bags soon." I smiled so big. Everyone gathered around and hugged me. "Thanks so much, guys!" I yelled again.

"That's not it!" Meredith said in a sing – song tone. She pulled out 17 different CD's from 17 of my favorite bands. I gasped so hard, Ethan thought I was going to faint.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Thank you so much! Most of these weren't going to come out in stores until next fall!" I screamed.

"Well, let's just say there's a vampire ninja and a vampire that can help with those kind of problems…" Rory laughed. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I rushed over to open it and see who it was.

(Ethan's POV)

"Happy birthday Hannah! Hi guys! Hello Ethan…" Hannah's dad yelled as soon as the door opened wide enough for him to come bursting in.

"Um dad, what are you doing at _my _apartment?" Hannah asked, looking nervous.

"Just wishing you a happy birthday." Her dad calmly said.

"Yeah, you already called me this morning." Hannah added.

"I wanted to say hi to your friends. And Ethan…" he trailed off.

"Dad, let's go have a talk in my room, okay?" Hannah said as she pulled her father into her room.

"It looks like her dad really likes you, Ethan." Benny said.

"Yeah, but he seems suspicious. No offense to Hannah, but her dad is a creeper…" I joked.

"Oh I'm telling Hannah!" Meredith laughed. Hannah and her dad walked out of her room.

"Well, bye Hannah. Goodbye guys! See you later Ethan…" he said as he walked away from the apartment.

"What was that about?" Erica blurted.

"Oh, my dad is so stupid. I hate him so much!" Hannah screamed.

"Is there something you want to talk about, sweetie?" I asked as I came over and wrapped my arms around her to comfort her.

"Yes, but none of you guys could handle it. Especially you, Ethan. I just can't tell any of you yet. I'm just afraid of how he will act when I am away…" she said, about to cry.

"So, are we going to give her the rest of the gifts?" Rory asked, to break the awkward moment.

"Guys, did you seriously get me something _else_? I couldn't possibly need anything else. I have it all right here." Hannah smiled as I hugged her.

"Okay, the CD's are from Benny and I, and the plane tickets are from all of us." Meredith explained.

"That's from me!" Erica cried out as she jumped over to hand Hannah the item wrapped in the Dusk wrapping paper.

"Wow, the Dusk movies and shirt! How did you know I was a fan?" Hannah laughed.

"Oh, this one is from me!" Rory screamed and practically threw the gift at Hannah. It was wrapped in home-made wrapping paper, with random things on it. She carefully tore open the paper, and it revealed the Vladimir Tod Chronicles, by Heather Brewer. It was the whole series.

"This is my favorite series ever! Oh thanks Erica and Rory!" she yelled as she hugged them.

"Okay, I saved mine for last." I said as I pulled out a huge box wrapped in green silk paper. She carefully tore it, making sure she could save it. It revealed a box with another box. The boxes seemed to keep shrinking, until there was only a tiny box left, with a big heart on it. I gently took it out of her hands, and opened the box that held two rings. "It's a promise ring. I got them because I promise I will never let you go, and I will always love you. By accepting this ring, you are telling me that you truly love me too." I mumbled, looking into her blue eyes. Tears started forming, making them shine.

"Wow, Ethan. I will definitely accept this, even though you shouldn't have." Hannah cried as I slipped the golden ring on her finger.

"Why haven't you given one to me, yet?" Meredith joked to Benny.

"Um, I was waiting for the right moment…" Benny made up.

"See, how can I go to Washington D.C. when I have this?" Hannah said, sadly.

"It just tells me that I know you will be safe, and no matter what, you won't try to go out with any other guys." I assured her.

"Haha that's true!" she giggled.

"So what should we do today?" Erica asked, starting to get bored.

"Well, today I was thinking we could hang out together somewhere, and then tonight, you guys can all spend the night. We can have a party!" Hannah smiled.

"Oh yay! But, what can we do for the rest of the day?" Meredith asked.

"We could hang out at the mall!" Erica yelled.

"Well, that doesn't sound very appealing for us boys…" Rory remarked as Erica punched him in the arm.

"We could go to the zoo!" Meredith beamed.

"Yeah, I really would love to, but I don't think that is such a safe idea…" Hannah trailed off.

"Well, since we are coming here tonight, maybe we should do things separately. Besides, I have errands to run, and I think we should not Benny suggested.

"Oh so you don't want to hang out with me on my birthday?" Hannah joked.

"Yeah right! I would love to hang out with you! But, I am really busy right now, so I will see you guys tonight." Benny added. He practically ran out the door with Meredith hooked onto his arm. "Engage!" he yelled as he ran down the hall, into the lobby, and out the door.

"That…was…odd…" I laughed, my face into a question mark.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hannah's POV)

At 9:00 P.M., everyone met at my apartment with the things that they would possibly need. We were trying to make this night crazy, considering I would leave in a few days.

"We're here!" I heard outside my door as I opened it. Meredith's smile was huge, and so was mine.

"Okay what are we going to do first?" she asked.

"OMG we could watch the movies I got you!" Erica blurted.

"Yay…" the boys said sarcastically. Ethan sat down on the couch, followed by Benny and Meredith. Rory and Erica sat on the floor oddly close to each other. I turned on the television and slid the movie inside the DVD slot. As soon as it started loading, I grabbed the remote and cuddled next to Ethan.

…

It was 1:00 A.M., and the boys were bored to death. We had sat through two vampire movies and they looked like they would explode.

"How about we do something the boys want to do now? I mean, that boredom disease looks pretty serious…" I joked.

"Oh, can we play hide and seek?" Ethan shot up from the couch as we all gave him puzzled looks. "What? I never played it when I was a kid…"

"We should play truth or dare!" Benny yelled.

"No, we should do this play that I wrote!" Rory argued. "What? I have a life outside of being a vampire…"

"Okay, first we'll play hide and seek, then we'll play truth or dare, then we'll do your stupid play thing." I said. "Now, 1…2…3…NOT IT!" I yelled.

"NOT IT!" Benny, Meredith, Erica and Rory screamed in unison.

"Fine, I will seek you guys…" Ethan mumbled. We all ran around in the apartment, dreading the moment when Ethan said the number, "20". I ended up hiding under my bed, where no one bothered to hide under because they thought it was cluttered with shoes. I told them that, of course, to go in a place that was off-limits. "Here I come!" I heard from a distance.

"Hey, it's not my fault that this place doesn't have a lot of hiding spots…" I heard Rory say. One down, four to go. Lots of doors opened and closed. I then heard a hissing noise.

"Ahhh! Erica, don't scare me like that!" Ethan screamed. Oh, he was so cute when he got scared.

"Seriously?" Benny yelled as he stepped out of the closet next to me. I saw everyone's shoes. All they needed to find was me.

"Hannah?" Ethan asked.

"Hey, that's cheating! You live here!" Rory added. I smirked. I guess I was cheating, but that didn't matter. My old guitar was under the bed too, so I started strumming. "It's coming from her room!"

"Found you!" Meredith yelled as she poked her head under.

"_Now _can we play truth or dare?" Benny impatiently asked.

"Sure!" I said. We all sat down in a circle in the living room. "Wait, we can't play without music!" I smiled as I put my iPod on shuffle. "Miss Murder" by A.F.I. came on. It was really loud, but we didn't care.

"Okay, Meredith, truth or dare?" Benny asked.

"Truth." Meredith confidentially said.

"Is it true that you were considering taking Rory to the dance, but broke up with him because he was a vampire, and you were dealing with enough vampire problems?"

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry Rory." Meredith muttered. It was really awkward.

"Truth or dare, Hannah?" Meredith changed the subject.

"Truth!" I didn't want to take any chances with Meredith's dares.

"Is it true that you secretly have a crush on Alex Evans?" Meredith asked. Alex Evans was in almost all of my classes, and he really only kept to himself. Ethan stared at me intently, waiting for my answer. I had told Meredith that I had a crush on Alex the moment that she moved here.

"No!" I lied. But honestly, if I had never met Ethan, I would have been holding hands with Alex right now.

"So it's your turn, Ethan. Truth or dare?" I hurried and changed the subject once again.

"Dare!" he smiled.

"I hoped you would say that. I saved this one for when a boy spent the night. I dare you to bring my iPod outside, turn it to the loudest rock song, turn it up all the way, and make sure all the neighbors hear it. Make sure it's on my special playlist, though."

"EASY!" he yelled as he jumped up.

"Wait, I am not finished. You also need to jump in my pool and make a LOT of noise. Be the most partying teen anyone has ever seen." I finished.

"Well, you come too."

"Fine…but I need to change into my swimming suit. And, I have a bunch of Monsters in the mini-fridge in my room. We need to drain those before going crazy." I explained. I had eight in the mini-fridge – four for each of us. I threw him the four cans and shut the door. I hurried and found my awesome swimming suit, the black and lime green one – piece. I walked out of my room, clutching the Monster. "Okay, we can keep the game going until it is back to Benny. Then, Ethan, you and I can do your dare."

"Just so you know, I pick truth." Rory said, looking worried.

"Okay, is it true that you still love Meredith?" Ethan chuckled.

"Well, let's just say I moved on to someone else that's more my type…" Rory smirked, looking at Erica. She glared at him, and moved on to Benny.

"Truth, I pick truth!" Benny shouted.

"Am I seriously the only one that picked dare?" Ethan complained.

"Well, that just means you are my brave boyfriend that is willing to do any dare that I throw at them." I beamed.

"Do you mean, brave nerd?" Erica insulted.

"Fine, I pick dare." Benny sulked.

"I dare you to go outside with Hannah and nerd." Erica smiled evilly.

"No way! Can I at least be in charge of the music?" he asked.

"Whatever. As long as you get caught with the cops." She snickered.

"You wouldn't." I glared.

"Oh, no! But, the neighbors will surely call the cops on some partying teens. And your daddy will be pretty concerned. Not to mention your parents, Ethan." She smirked.

"Oh well, this will be something to remember. Especially because I set up cameras inside and outside. So eventually, we will be able to watch this amazing party!" I beamed. As Ethan gulped down his last Monster, he looked worried.

"Do I_ have _to do this?" he whined.

"Yes! This will be the most fun you have ever had. Trust me, all of those Monsters will kick in and give you a huge burst of energy." I smiled as I finished my last Monster too. And that's when I felt the first Monster kick in. "Ohmygloblet'sgooutsiderightnow!" I yelled as I tugged Ethan out the door. As soon as we were outside, Benny rushed after us, put his amplifier spell on my iPod, and turned it on my favorite playlist. The first song was "The Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold. It was amazingly loud. I climbed up the ladder to the diving board and stood on the top. My pool was an in-ground pool. I plunged forward until the cool water slapped against my skin and I came to the bottom. I poked my head out of the water, only to find Ethan splashing in next. He laughed when he swam to the top, only to find his leg being pulled by me. He "chased" me in the water until I tripped. Before I plummeted to the bottom of the pool, he saved me.

"Oh my god are you okay?" he rushed out.

"Yeah, of course! Thanks!" I blushed. We joked around for a while until Mr. Otis, my grumpy neighbor, threatened to call the cops if we didn't stop. Meanwhile, Ethan and I were still hazy from the Monsters, but we attempted Rory's play anyways. We couldn't remember anything, but we had the video…

I finally woke up, with a huge headache. I guess all of that sugar was too much. I had felt something hugging me. It was Ethan, of course. He was awake, though.

"I have been waiting for you to wake up! All of the others are awake too. Do you want to watch our crazy video now?" he almost whispered to me.

"Yeah sure! What time is it?" I sat up, rubbing my temple.

"The last time I checked, it was almost noon." He said, still smiling. "Do you want me to get you some medicine?"

"Yeah, medicine would be great." I smiled back, walking into the living room where my friends were watching some crazy action show, yet Benny and Meredith were sleeping on the couch. I grabbed my laptop and hooked up the flashdrives that held the party footage. Ethan sat down next to me on my bed, putting two small pills in my hand. I swallowed them both and offered him an earbud. We both watched me set up the cameras.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!" I sang. Embarrassed, I fast-forwarded through that. We watched the inside video first. I skipped to Rory's play. Erica had a tiara and said, " Oh, Prince Rory! I will do anything for you!"

"As will I, young peasant, Erica" he replied.

"_Neigh! Neigh!" _a person in a horse costume said.

"Oh, Cinnamon, I'm coming. Just let me show my love for Prince Rory!" Erica said. She kissed Rory, and it actually looked like she enjoyed it.

"Oh no! Here come the slayers!" Rory yelled as Benny, Meredith, Ethan, and I ran up to them and looked angry.

"Wait, who is in the horse costume?" Ethan asked me in real life.

"I have no idea…let's look at the outside video." I replied, looking scared. It came to the part where Ethan saved me from drowning.

"Aww, my hero!" I beamed. Just then, there was a dark shadow.

"Wait, what is that?" Ethan winced.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hannah's POV)

"It looks like a person…" I trailed off. I ran to the living room.

"Rory, who was the horse?" I asked him.

"Oh, it was this boy with black hair, and he had blue eyes that sparkled. And even though it was all black, his outfit was amazing…" he gazed out the window, as if he could see the boy out the window. I looked at him with an odd expression. "I mean, it was a boy. I think his name was Albert, no…Al, no…Arthur, no…" he covered up. Then it hit me. Alex. Alex Evans. He was the horse. He was the person outside of my house, he was my stalker. Maybe he had a reasonable explanation for all of this. Maybe he just wanted to hang out with us because he heard the loud music.

"Rory, it was Alex, the emo boy from school." I told him.

"Oooohhh do you like him?" Rory teased.

"Come on, you know I would never leave Ethan!" I punched him.

"Did someone say my name?" he yelled as he walked into the room and put his arm around me.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" Benny sleepily asked.

_Ding Dong!_ "Ahhh! Too much going on!" I screamed and opened the door.

"Hello, Hannah!" my dad cheerily said.

"Hey…" I looked around.

"Can we talk outside?" he asked.

"Whatever." I shut the door. As soon as we were outside, I said, "Dad, I told you. Ethan is perfectly normal." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. But I have found a new boy for you. He is perfect!" he beamed.

"I'M NOT LEAVING ETHAN FOR SOME BOY THAT YOU PICKED OUT!" I yelled in his face.

"Oh, no need to yell. He says that he knows you from school. Hannah, meet Alex Evans." He smiled.

"DAD, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP?" I yelled and slammed the door in his face, locking it. Tears were streaming down from my face as Rory, Ethan, and Benny all gaped. I ran to my room, crying hard.

"I'll talk to her." Meredith arose from the couch, rushing to my room. I heard Ethan unlock the door and calmly say to my dad, "What did you do to her? Thanks to you, my girlfriend is crying really hard now. Do you even care about her?"

"Oh, you must be Ethan…yes you had better enjoy her while she lasts. You don't know it yet, but she's not going to be with you for long. Soon, she will fall for this guy, right here." My dad said.

"Yeah, and what makes you say that?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, you will see. You will see." My dad replied before Ethan closed the door slowly. I rolled my eyes. Ethan couldn't possibly think that he could be replaced. He opened my door, only to see Meredith and me talking about my stupid dad.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked me, with a calming voice that could make your ears melt.

"Yeah. I just HATE MY DAD!" I yelled.

"Yeah, we can tell…" Meredith smirked. Ethan rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"Well tomorrow I am leaving, so I should get packing." I sighed.

"Fine, we'll just leave! I mean, you all but told us to!" Meredith joked.

"Can you, please? I mean, I don't want to be distracted." I winced, about to experience the yelling treatment of my friends.

"Oh, and I suppose Ethan can stay here just because he's your boyfriend?" Meredith looked offended.

"I guess. I mean, if he wants to, he can." I glanced over at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll stay. I know how you don't like to be alone." He scooted closer to me.

"Fine. I will go get my boyfriend. We can spend time together while you two do whatever." She stormed out of my room.

"Meredith!" I cried after her, but she closed the door just in time.

"Oh, girl drama…" Rory said.

"Shut up, Rory!" I rolled my eyes.

"Erica, Rory, you should really go. Hannah isn't really feeling well right now." Ethan reassured. Great. Now two more friends hated me. My dad was still trying to set me up with Alex. What made it all better was that I was leaving my friends alone with my dad lurking around.

After the door had its final slam, Ethan looked into my eyes and made his most adorable face. I forced a smile and wrapped my arms tightly around him, crying.

(Hannah's dad's POV)

"I can't believe she is still falling for that guy." Alex complained as we stared at her and Ethan through the window. He obviously liked her.

"Listen, as soon as she leaves, I will brainwash her with her ear buds, so she will HAVE to love you. Then, I can destroy that boy and say that her vampire friends couldn't help themselves." I smirked.

"You know, you are really evil. I like being your assistant!" Alex grinned wide.


End file.
